footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Edimilson Fernandes
| image = | fullname = Edimilson Fernandes Ribeiro | dateofbirth = | cityofbirth = Sion | countryofbirth = Switzerland | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = Mainz 05 | clubnumber = 20 | youthyears = 2007–2013 | youthclubs = Sion | years = 2013–2016 2016–2019 2018–2019 2019– | clubs = Sion West Ham United Mainz 05 | caps(goals) = 48 (2) 42 (0) 29 (2) 15 (0) | nationalyears = 2016–2018 2016– | nationalteam = Switzerland U21 Switzerland | nationalcaps(goals) = 6 (2) 14 (1) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Edimilson Fernandes Ribeiro (born 15 April 1996) is a Swiss professional footballer who plays as an attacking midfielder for Bundesliga side Mainz 05. Club career Sion Fernandes is a youth exponent from FC Sion. He made his Swiss Super League debut on 1 June 2013 against FC Zürich in 4–2 home win. He started in the first eleven and was substituted after 53 minutes. He scored his first senior goal on 1 March 2015 a 2–2 draw at home to FC Luzern. Fernandes played every minute of Sion’s 2015–16 Europa League campaign before the side were knocked out by Sporting Braga in the last 32. In all games he played 65 times for Sion’s first team and 41 games for the club’s under-21 side. West Ham United On 25 August 2016, Fernandes signed a four-year deal with English club West Ham United for an undisclosed fee. He made his West Ham debut on 25 September 2016 in a 3-0 home defeat by Southampton, coming on as an 82nd minute substitute for Mark Noble. On 26 October 2016, Fernandes scored his first goal for West Ham United in a 2–1 win against Chelsea in the EFL Cup, winning praise from manager Slaven Bilic. Loan to Fiorentina On 13 August 2018, Fernandes joined Italian side Fiorentina on a one-year loan deal with an option to buy. Mainz 05 After a loan spell in Italy, Fernandes was transferred to German side Mainz 05 in the summer of 2019. He signed a four-year contract with Mainz 05. International career Fernandes made his debut for the Switzerland under-21 team in March 2016 in a 1–1 draw with England. In his second game, on 2 September 2016 he scored his first international goal in a 3–0 win against Kazakhstan in Biel/Bienne. In October 2016, Fernandes received his first call-up to the senior team squad for a 2018 FIFA World Cup qualifying match against Andorra. One month later, he made his senior debut against the Faroe Islands in a World Cup qualifying match, coming off the bench in the 69th minute. Personal life Fernades was born in Sion, Switzerland of Portuguese and Cape Verdean descent. He is the cousin of Swiss international footballer Gélson Fernandes, Manuel Fernandes and ex-Sunderland midfielder Cabral. External links * * *Edimilson Fernandes profile at Transfermarkt Category:1996 births Category:Living people Category:Players Category:Midfielders Category:Swiss players Category:Switzerland under-21 international players Category:Switzerland international players Category:FC Sion players Category:West Ham United F.C. players Category:ACF Fiorentina players Category:1. FSV Mainz 05 players Category:Swiss Super League players Category:Premier League players Category:Serie A players Category:Bundesliga players